The Secret Admirer
by AlecFabray
Summary: La llegada de las hermanas White a McKinley puede traer algunos giros en la vida de algunos. ¿Qué pasa cuando una se enamora de quién menos cree? ¿Qué pasa la otra se enamore de quien menos le conviene? / Aclaro que no es una historia Puck x Quinn.
1. 1er Capítulo: Cheerleaders's Affairs

1er Capítulo: Cheerleaders's Affairs

Alexandra miraba a su hermana llorar desconsolada, se mordió el labio al no saber qué hacer, miró a su padre que soltaba un suspiro y volvía a tomar una calada del tabaco que estaba fumando en el jardín de su mansión, se acercó a la cama de su hermanita.

-¿Leci?- dijo con cariño y cautela, mientras se sentaba y comenzaba a acariciar el cabello de la niña de 14 años.

-¡Déjame!- respondió entre sollozos. -Hey, cálmate- murmuró. -¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?!- chilló mientras miraba a Alexandra a sus ojos verdes oscuros- ¡Justo cuando logro que Ryan se digne a dejar de verme como la hermanita de su mejor amiga a él se le ocurre que debemos mudarnos a otro continente!- Alex suspiró y pensó antes de hablar:

-Primero deja de llorar, Alecia, con eso no solucionarás nada, segundo sabes bien que lo transfirieron, no es que quiera mudarse de acá- quitó las lágrimas que salían de los ojos grises de la rubia. Alexandra entendía el dolor de su hermanita, ella tampoco quería irse, pero debían hacerlo.

***  
-Y…yo estoy embarazada- un sollozo salió de, la líder de porristas, Quinn Fabray, su novio, el mariscal de campo, Finn Hutson quedó en total estado de shok.

-¿E… es mío?- logró preguntar luego de balbucear por unos cuantos minutos, Quinn rodó los ojos, los cuales estaban anegados las lágrimas antes de responderle:

-¡Por supuesto que es tuyo!- gritó en susurros- ¿De quién más va a ser?

-Pero, ¿Cuándo?- hasta donde el chico recordaba ellos nunca hicieron nada y ella seguía siendo virgen.

Quinn suspiró y le explicó cómo había quedado embarazada: el día que estuvieron en el yacusi y Finn se excitó mientras se besaban, al punto que minutos después se vino y botó su esperma en el agua del lugar, Quinn había hablado con un doctor, quien le explicó que si el agua estaba en la temperatura adecuada ésta permitía que los espermatozoides entrasen en ella y la fecundaran, como había ocurrido. Finn sólo pudo abrazarle y la chica se largó a llorar en su pecho.

-Todo va a estar bien- vaciló Finn.

-¡No es cierto!- reclamó la rubia- ¡Perderé mi puesto, a mis amigas, a mi reputación!- Finn suspiró y la abrazó con más fuerza hacia sí sin saber qué decirle.

***  
Alecia bajó del auto y observó aquel edificio que decía "William McKinley School" dejó escapar un suspiro para luego voltear a ver a su hermana mayor, Alecia iniciaba la secundaria mientras que su hermana estaría en un grado más que el de ella.

-¿Preparada?-murmuró Alexandra, sonriéndole para infundirle confianza.

-Eso creo- dicho esto las chicas comenzaron a caminar, al llegar a la oficina del director Alecia volteó a ver a Alexandra- tengo miedo- su voz se quebró.

-Hey, cálmate, Alec, no pasará nada, ¿Vale? Todo irá excelente- le sonrió y la abrazó- te veré en el almuerzo.

-Vale- murmuró la rubia antes de irse con el profesor de la clase que le tocaba.

Alexandra tomó su horario y alzó la vista cuando un hombre se paró a su lado:

-¿Tú eres Alexandra White, cierto?- Alexandra volteó y observó a un hombre que llevaba un chaleco café y una camisa con mangas de color azul, junto a un pantalón y zapatos negros, el hombre tenía estatura promedio y cabello café, sus ojos cafés.

-Así es- murmuró la chica en respuesta.

-Bueno, un placer conocerte, soy Will Schuester, maestro de español- Alexandra asintió- tu clase de ahora es conmigo así que andando.

-Un placer conocerlo, señor- respondió ella y comenzaron a caminar hacia el aula.

Caminaron algunos minutos y Will le iba preguntando a Alexandra cómo eran las cosas en Inglaterra a lo cual la chica respondía con entusiasmo, pararon frente a una de las puertas y Will entró, a lo que le siguió la chica, inmediatamente las voces que se escuchaban se apagaron hasta que el salón quedó en total silencio.

-_Buenos días clase_- saludó en español, algunos respondieron buenos días en el mismo idioma que el profesor había hablado, otros simplemente no respondieron- Bien, antes de iniciar tenemos a una estudiante nuevo- señaló a Alexandra- ella es Alexandra White, viene de Inglaterra y les agradezco que la traten bien- dijo mirando a las chicas del equipo de porristas que se aguantaron algunas risitas- toma asiento junto a Puck, Alexandra- señaló al chico de piel tostada y con un peinado punk, sus ojos eran negros y se veía musculoso, tenía una chaqueta que anunciaba que pertenecía al equipo de futbol.

***  
Alecia colocó el postre en su bandeja y pagó su almuerzo, al darse vuelta buscó a su hermana con la mirada, la chica estaba junto a un grupo que de seguro conoció en sus primeras clases, pensó ella.

-¡Hey! ¡Alecia!- volteó y vio que algunas porristas de su año le llamaban, a decir verdad Alecia les había conquistado diciendo que ella era la capitana de su antigua escuela y gracias a ellas ganaron las nacionales en Inglaterra, la chica no dudó y fue hasta allá.

Las chicas que había conocido la llevaron a tres que estaban sentadas en las mesas, una morena de cabello y ojos negros, una rubia platinada con cara de drogada, según su parecer, y una rubia de ojos castaños que la examinaba con la mirada, las tres llevaban una cola de caballo.

-Así que tú eres Alecia- murmuró la rubia de ojos castaños.

-Sí- susurró frunciendo un poco el ceño- soy Alecia White, ¿Y tú quién eres?- alzó una ceja.

-Quinn Fabray, capitana del equipo de porristas- Alecia sólo dio un leve asentimientos- me han dicho que fuiste capitana en tu escuela en Inglaterra- Alecia repitió el gesto- la entrenadora Sylvester me ha dicho que quiere conocerte- continuó- quiere ver si quieres pertenecer al equipo y hacerte una prueba para ver si estás a nivel de este lugar- Alecia rodó los ojos.

-Dile a la entrenadora que al llegar pude observar sus prácticas y que estoy sobre el nivel de éste lugar- murmuró con petulancia - mi entrenadora era Grace Kebeth- las porristas abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, Grace Kebeth era una de las mejores entrenadoras de Europa - y yo era su mano derecha- susurró con diversión para luego darse vuelta e ir a sentarse junto a su hermana, cuando los demás se habían levantado dado que habían terminado.

-¿Qué pasó allí?- preguntó su hermana alzando una ceja.

-Quieren ver si me quiero unir al equipo de porristas y ver si estoy al nivel- la pequeña soltó una carcajada- por favor, cuando supieron que mi entrenadora era Grace Kebeth sus bocas se abrieron hasta tocar el piso- Alexandra rodó los ojos y luego rió con su hermana- pero tomaré la prueba, quiero probar que seré la siguiente capitana de McKinley- soltó una carcajada y comenzó a comer, mientras ella y su hermana discutían por cómo les había ido en sus primeras clases.

***  
-¡Siguiente!- llamó la entrenadora Sylvester mientras se encontraba sentada en una silla, Quinn -que se encontraba junto a la entrenadora- rodó los ojos al ver a Alecia entrar.- Así que tú eres Alecia White- habló la entrenadora haciendo una seña para que se acercase a donde ella.

-Así es, entrenadora Sylvester, soy Alecia White, tengo 15 años, vengo de Londres, Inglaterra, estudié en una de las mejores escuelas del país, fui porrista de allí y era la capitana- Sue escuchaba cada palabra que salía de la boca de la chica.

-Fabray me ha dicho que tu entrenadora era Grace Kebeth y que te considerabas estar sobre el nivel de este lugar, pero sabes- digo inclinándose para quedar más cerca del rostro de la chica- no te creo- Alecia rió un poco y sacó su teléfono, para luego mostrarle una foto con el uniforme de porristas y la famosa Grace Kebeth. Sue frunció el ceño.

-Si se siente cómoda, entrenadora Sylvester tomaré la prueba, pero le aseguro que terminaré dentro de su equipo y, lo más seguro, quedando como capitana en algún tiempo.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta, comienza- ordenó.

Alecia encendió el reproductor que llevaba e inmediatamente la música comenzó a sonar, la chica comenzó a bailar con pasos de sus antiguas rutinas, piruetas y saltos, Quinn la miraba impresionada y cuando Alecia terminó la rutina completamente partida se levantó saltando con una pirueta en el aire hacia atrás, de la cual se impulsó con las manos.

-Estás dentro- dijo Sue, sonriendo ampliamente- serás Co-capitana del equipo-Quinn sonrió, no le quitarían su puesto- te veré en mí oficina para que recojas tu uniforme y quiero que en la práctica les enseñes al equipo alguno de tus pasos- Alecia asintió para luego responder:

-La veré allí entrenadora- sonrió y salió del lugar luego de tomar su reproductor.

Quinn miró con odio a la chica, sin duda se había ganado una amenaza, suspiró y se levantó para ir a clases, necesitaba despejar su mente.

***  
-¡Muy bien chicos! ¡Tengo a una nueva miembro de New Directions! -informó el señor Schuester señalando a la puerta medio abierta por la cual segundos después entró Alexandra, la chica fue recibida con algunos aplausos a los que ella correspondió con una sonrisa- bueno, creo que lo mejor será que hables de ti para que los chicos te conozcan, Alexandra asintió y comenzó a hablar.

-Bien, soy Alexandra White, tengo 16 años y una hermana menor, Alecia, venimos de Londres, Inglaterra, ella era la capitana de porristas y yo, bueno, básicamente la hermana de la capitana de las porristas- algunos rieron- allá no teníamos un coro, pero siempre nos reuníamos a cantar en alguno aula- sonrío ante los recuerdos- espero llevarme bien con ustedes.

Inmediatamente una chica de piel un poco tostada de cabello y ojos castaños se paró, a Alexandra le pareció que estaba bajo efectos de la cafeína dado que hablaba con suma emoción y rapidez.

-Soy Rachel, Rachel Berry, nos encantará tenerte acá, él es Finn Hudson- señaló al pelinegro de piel blanca y ojos cafés -Mercedes Jones- señaló a la chica robusta y de tez oscura- Kurt Hummel- señaló al de cabello café oscuro con dientes de bebé y ojos azules- Tina Cohen-Chang- señaló a la asiática- Santana López- señaló a la chica de tez oscura con el uniforme de porristas- Brittany Pierce- señaló a la rubia platinada con el mismo uniforme y siguió presentando a los demás cuyos nombres eran Puck, Matt, Artie.

Alexandra se sentó junto a Rachel y su mirada se desvió a Quinn que veía con aburrimiento hacia el profesor Schuester. La hora de pasó rápido en el lugar, algunos cantaron y otros simplemente reían, cuando faltaban cinco minutos Alecia irrumpió en el salón.

-Alex, vamos, nos está esperando el chofer- las porristas miraron a Quinn al ver a Alecia con el uniforme, otros simplemente miraron a Alexandra, pero Puck tenía su vista fija en la chica rubia de ojos grises, Alexandra resopló para luego hablar.

-Espérate, Alec, faltan cinco minutos.

-Vale, pero perdiste el asiento- chilló su hermanita para luego irse.

-¿Ella es tu hermana?- preguntó Santana y luego miró a Quinn- ¿Quedó en el equipo?

-Es Co-capitana- dijo con molestia la chica, Alexandra rió un poco, Quinn la miro con molestia- ¿Te parece gracioso?

-No es eso- respondió entre risas Alexandra- esperaba que ella no quedase, aunque debo admitir que es excelente en lo que hace, pero a veces exagera un poco.

-Cómo se nota que no entiendes lo que hacemos, la entrenadora estaba fascinada con sus pasos- Quinn se levantó y se dispuso a irse, Brittany y Santana las siguieron.

El profesor Schuester permitió su salida, Alexandra fue a su locker a revisar algunas cosas y tomar los libros que le faltasen, al llegar Alecia estaba recostada en uno de los asientos de la limusina.

-Así que quedaste en el equipo- Alecia soltó una carcajada cuando su hermana le contó lo sucedido.

-Seré la capitana, ya verás- rió la chica, Alexandra rodó los ojos.

-Quiero verlo- respondió su hermana y el trayecto siguió entre habladurías y risas.


	2. 2do Capítulo: Revelations and Accusation

2do Capítulo: Revelations and Accusations.

Alecia terminó de vestirse con su uniforme, se colocó frente a su espejo y sacó su maquillaje, se colocó base, lápiz de ojos, sombra, se colocó corrector de ojeras, rubor, brillo labial y, por supuesto, rímel, una vez lista se hizo una cola de caballo y se rizó un poco las puntas, se levantó y tomó su bolso negro, se miró en el espejo y sonrió satisfecha.

Salió de su cuarto y bajó las escaleras, tomó su desayuno agradeciéndole a la chef, miró a su hermana y resopló al ver que no llevaba maquillaje, salió y se metió en el auto. Éste arrancó cuando Alexandra se subió a él.

Media hora después estaban enfrente al instituto, Alecia bajó decidida, desde luego, ya llevaba 2 meses desde que había sido nombrada Co-capitana en el equipo de porristas, todos los chicos se le quedaron viendo, pero más que todo el chico de cresta Punk, se acercó a él y beso sus labios.

-Hola- susurró a Puck, el cual le sonrió ampliamente.

-Hola- dijo pasado su brazo por sus hombros, Alecia rió un poco ante las miradas de odio que algunas chicas le enviaban, rodó los ojos- Yo… tengo que contarte algo- murmuró sacándola de sus pensamientos, Alecia frunció el ceño.

-Ah, vale, dime- le sonrió un poco.

-Vamos a las gradas del campo del fútbol, así no nos escucharán-Alecia le siguió dejando que sus pensamientos tomaran un rumbo propio.

Al llegar subieron a la última y se sentó en posición de indio con su vista en los ojos de Puck.

-Ajá, ahora, dime que ocurre- dijo un poco nerviosa.

-Pues, antes de que llegases acá yo tuve una aventura con Quinn- comenzó a decir, Alecia frunció el ceño, Puck suspiró- Ella está embarazada- susurró y Alecia quedó en total shok, hasta donde ella sabía el bebé era de Finn- sé que todos creen que es de Finn, Alec, pero no, es mío, sólo que Quinn no lo quiere admitir frente a los demás- al ver que la chica no decía nada la miró con ojos suplicantes- Por favor, di algo.

La rubia negó repetida veces y se mordió el labio, sus ojos se humedecieron.

-Yo tengo que pensar primero ¿Si? Te veo luego- susurró y dudó un poco antes de darle un beso en la mejilla, tomó su bolso y corrió hasta su casillero.

-Fabray, estás fuera del equipo- dijo una Sue Sylvester con frialdad, Quinn quedó en shok y antes de poder preguntar Sue volvió a tomar palabra- No puedo tener a una embarazada en mi equipo- explicó- quiero el uniforme en mi oficina a la hora del almuerzo- sin más se fue dejando a Quinn como víctima de todas las miradas.

Sue se acercó al casillero de Alecia que estaba guardando unos libros.

-Entrenadora Sylvester- saludó con una sonrisa que demostraba su seguridad en sí misma.

-Alecia, eres la nueva capitana del equipo- sin más se fue, Alecia sonrió con suficiencia.

Quinn miró con odio a Alecia y Alexandra se acercó a su hermana.

-¿Qué ocurre?- murmuró.

-La entrenadora Sylvester se enteró de que Fabray está embarazada y la echó del equipo, me nombró a mí como la nueva capitana- susurro.

-¿Tú le dijiste?

-¡Claro que no!- chilló Alecia cerrando su casillero- Vaya que me conoces, Alexandra- dijo con molestia, desde que se habían mudado su hermana había cambiado demasiado.

Alexandra miró como Finn abrazaba a Quinn, frunció el ceño sintiendo que algo se removía en su interior. Negó levemente con la cabeza y caminó hasta su siguiente clase con rapidez.

-¡Todo es tu culpa!- la voz de Quinn se escuchó en todo el comedor, Alecia alzó una ceja y frunció el ceño- ¡Por tu culpa ahora todos lo saben! ¡Gracias a ti y a Berry se publicó en el blog y yo perdí mi puesto en las porristas!

Alecia se levantó decidida, aunque era unos cuantos centímetros más baja que Quinn, respiró profundo, no se bajaría al nivel de gritarle, además todos los estaban viendo y el bebé que llevaba adentro era de Puck, no podía golpearle.

-Primero no tienes pruebas que me declaren culpable para que me acuses de algo que yo no he hecho, segundo, con Rachel, ese es su nombre, no he hablado excepto cuando va a ver a mi hermana y nunca hablamos de tu embarazo, Alex está de testigo por si le quieres preguntar, tercero no es mi culpa que no te hayas protegido, si lo perdiste fue por esa tontería- Alecia se dio vuelta pero sintió que Quinn le halaba del cabello, soltó un gruñido y volvió a verla- no pelearé a los golpes porque primero estás embarazada y segundo yo tengo reputación.

Alecia abandonó el lugar siendo objetivo de la vista de todos, al llegar a la puerta, salió y caminó hasta las gradas de fútbol, sus ojos estaban humedecidos por lágrimas de impotencia, quería golpear a Quinn hasta dejarla inconsciente, comenzó a llorar con la cara enterrada en las palmas de sus manos, pequeños y bajos sollozos se salían de ella, su cuerpo temblaba de rabia.

No se dio cuenta de que alguien más estaba allí hasta que le abrazó, alzó la vista y logró divisar a Puck, él al ver que las lágrimas salían de la chica limpió las que pudo con sus pulgares, para luego besar su frente.

-¿Estás bien?- Alecia alzó una ceja.

-¿Me vez llorando de rabia y me preguntas si estoy bien?- Puck asintió frunciendo ligeramente el ceño- ¡Me siento impotente! ¡Quiero golpearla hasta dejarle el alma llena de moratones! ¡No la soporto! ¡Viene y me culpa!- chilló, cuando se calmó el chico tomó la palabra.

-Te agradezco que no la golpearas- murmuró- y, de verdad, me siento orgulloso al ver cómo tomaste todo el asunto.

-No la golpeé porque sabía que tú amas a ese bebé, pero créeme, una vez que ella haya dado a luz le dejaré el alma morada-Puck rió un poco y asintió.

-No te detendré- contestó con simpleza- entonces… ¿Estamos bien?- murmuró.

-Se puede decir que sí, sólo tengo miedo de que quieras dejarme por ella, después de todo es la madre de tu hijo, y bueno, sabemos cómo eres con las chicas, Noah-Alecia bajó la vista.

-No lo haré, me he estado controlando por ti, aunque no es tan sencillo, sé que vale la pena- Alecia rió y besó su mejilla.

-Te quiero- murmuró.

-Y yo a ti- él acortó la distancia y juntó sus labios con los de la rubia.

***  
Alexandra se acercó a Quinn al verla llorar, se sentó a su lado.

-Quinn- murmuró- ¿Quieres hablar sobre lo ocurrido?- preguntó y la rubia le miró a los ojos; los últimos meses ella y Quinn se habían hecho muy buenas amigas dado que se contaban de todo.

-Si- su voz estaba quebrada y eso hizo que el corazón de la morena se encogiese de dolor- no sé qué hacer, Alex- Alexandra la abrazó instintivamente.

-Estarás bien, nos tienes a todos nosotros, ¿Vale? Todo irá bien y tú saldrás de esto.

-Gracias- murmuró Quinn luego de haber estado un largo rato llorando en el hombro de la morena, quien sólo le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Está bien, no te preocupes- Alexandra le dio una pequeña sonrisa, luego vio la hora- Vamos, nos toca clase de español- Quinn asintió y se levantó, comenzaron a hablar de cosas sencillas sin tocar el tema del bebé.

Alexandra no sabía que lo que sentía por Quinn era más que una amistad.


	3. 3er Capítulo: Dissappeared

Alecia caminaba por los pasillos y se detuvo frente a la puerta del salón de coro, faltaban veinte minutos para que las clases del club iniciaran, estaba buscado a su hermana, abrió la puerta y entró, había decidido esperarla allí; el salón estaba solo, caminó hasta el piano y dejó su bolso allí, luego fue hasta donde estaba una guitarra y la tomó, se sentó en el piso y cerró sus ojos, comenzó a tocar notas sin sentidos hasta que recordó una canción que se había pasado escuchando varios días antes después de haber discutido con Puck por una tontería, pero es que a decir verdad se sentía impotente y asustada, no quería perderlo o que la engañase, comenzó a tocar.

***

Los chicos caminaban todos en grupo hasta el salón de coro junto al seños Schuester, cuando escucharon la melodía de una guitarra, a la cual segundos después se le unió una voz:  
**  
****Put your lips close to mine, as long as they don't touch. ****Out of focus, eye to eye, till the gravity's too much.**

-Vaya voz- murmuro Finn,

-¿De quién será?- preguntó Rachel, ladeando la cabeza y haciendo ademán a entrar, pero Alexandra la tomó del brazo y negó para que no entrase- ¿Qué pasa?- Rachel frunció el ceño.

**And I'll do anything you say if you say it with your hands. And I'd be smart to walk away, but you're quicksand.**

-Es Alecia, no la interrumpas- murmuró- no canta desde los 10, porque...- se interrumpió.

Todos se quedaron viendo a Alexandra esperando a que siguiese con el relato, pero la chica no dijo ninguna palabra más, todos se dedicaron a escuchar a Alecia, pero más que ninguno Puck.

**This slope is treacherous, this path is reckless. This slope is treacherous, and I, I, I, like it**.

Puck sonrió de medio lado ante la parte final del coro, sabía que él y la chica habían estado discutiendo mucho las últimas semanas.

**I can't decide if it's a choice, getting swept away. I hear the sound of my own voice, asking you to stay. ****  
**  
Alexandra miró al chico un momento y él hizo una pequeña mueca antes de volver a mirar por la pequeña abertura que había dejado la puerta entre abierta, donde podía distinguir la cabellera de su novia.

And all we are is skin and bone, trained to get along. Forever going with the flow, but you're friction.

This slope is treacherous, this path is reckless. This slope is treacherous, and I, I, I, like it.

**Two headlights shine through the sleepless night. And I will get you, get you alone. Your name has echoed through my mind, And I just think you should, think you should know That nothing safe is worth the drive. And I will follow you, follow you home, I'll follow you, follow you home.**

Quinn miró de reojo a Puck que tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, aunque podía notar algo de dolor en sus ojos, sintió cómo Finn apretaba su mano y volteó a verlo, para dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa y besarle la mejilla. Rachel frunció levemente el ceño.

**This hope is treacherous, this daydream is dangerous. This hope is treacherous. I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I. ******

**Two headlights shine through the sleepless night. And I will get you, get you alone. Your name has echoed through my mind, And I just think you should, think you should know That nothing safe is worth the drive. And I will follow you, follow you home, I'll follow you, follow you home. I'll follow you, follow you home, I'll follow you, follow you home. ****This slope is treacherous, I, I, I, like it.****  
**  
La voz le falló por el llanto contenido, Puck cerró los ojos con fuerzas, no sabía cómo, pero la chica le había cambiado. Alecia se levantó, luego de unos segundos de silencio y dejó la guitarra en su lugar, luego caminó hasta sus cosas y todos miraron a Puck.

-Yo… debo hablar con ella- susurró el chico y abrió la puerta un poco más para poder pasar, Alecia al verlo se secó rápidamente las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-¿Qué haces acá?- habló y maldijo a su voz quebrada.

-Te he escuchado- respondió el chico con simpleza.

-¿En serio?- susurró la chica algo nerviosa.

-Si… tienes una gran voz, Alec- la chica desvió la mirada y el chico se acercó a ella, para tomar una de sus manos- y… me gustó la canción, lamento mi comportamiento los últimos días, ya sabes…- la chica se colocó de puntillas y besó su mejilla, el chico le sonrió y la abrazó.

-Te quiero.

-Igual yo- susurró el chico.

Luego de eso se separaron y se sentaron, Puck tomó su mano y la miró.

-Otra cosa, no fui el único que te escuchó- Alecia abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Qué?- el chico señaló a la puerta, los chicos al verse descubiertos decidieron entrar- Y…yo…

-Deja de tartamudear, Ali, todos queremos que te unas- habló Alexandra y su hermana le fulminó con la mirada.

-No me llames así- susurró con molestia- no puedo unirme.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó confundido el señor Schue.

-Porque...- se interrumpió y vieron que un destello de dolor y miedo se asomaba en su mirada.

-Vamos, cantas excelente, Alecia. Te necesitamos- murmuró Mercedes, la rubia más pequeña bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio.

-No puedo- susurró la chica mientras miraba el suelo.

-Alec, no pasará de nuevo- todos voltearon para mirar a Alexandra, que, ignorándolos, siguió hablando- eso fue hace cinco años, tienes que superarlo.

-¡No puedo!- chilló levantándose- tú sabes por qué lo digo, Alexandra.

-¡Supéralo!

-¡No es tan fácil! ¡Ella a ti no te hizo nada! ¡Es a mí a quien casi mata!- todos se quedaron callados; antes de que Alexandra dijese algo, Alecia abandonó el lugar.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó Puck confundido.

-No quiero hablar de eso-murmuró Alexandra a la vez que se sentaba.

***

-¿Has visto a Alecia? -la voz de Alexandra estaba quebraba, se dedicaba a llamar a todas las personas que podrían saber dónde estaba Alecia.

La chica estaba desaparecida, nadie la había visto desde que salió corriendo de la reunión de Glee.

Entre todos habían organizado grupos:

Alexandra, Quinn y el señor White llamaban a conocidos y amigos de Alecia.

Puck, Finn, Matt, Mike, el señor Schue y Artie buscaban por las calles de toda la ciudad.

Mercedes, Santana, Kurt, Brittany, Rachel y Tina buscaban por los cafés y centros comerciales.

Nada.

Nadie sabía dónde se encontraba la chica y eso los tenía sumamente preocupados.

A las siete treinta todos se reunieron en la casa de los White, esperando porque la chica apareciese.

Las chicas lloraban preocupadas, más que todo Alexandra, el señor Schue repasaba mentalmente los lugares que habían revisado, los chicos trataban de consolar a las chicas, el señor White estaba en su estudio, Puck estaba con la mirada fija en el vacío. Estaba preocupado. Pensaba en dónde podía estar la rubia, pero ningún sitio que no hubiese revisado aparecía en su mente.

***

Alecia lloraba con fuerza mientras tenía la vista perdida, su cuerpo temblaba por los sollozos, tenía las mejillas húmedas y sus ojos estaban rojos. Había silenciado su teléfono, tenía los audífonos puestos y escuchaba música. Se encontraba sentada en la banca de un parque.

Decidió tomar su teléfono, tenía llamadas perdidas de los chicos del club, su hermana y su padre, además de muchos mensajes, vio la hora.

-Mierda- susurró.

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba su casa, agradeció que se encontrara a diez minutos a pie; al entrar y pasar al salón se sorprendió al ver que los chicos del club y el señor Schuester estaban allí, además de su padre y su hermana.

Les dedicó una rápida mirada y pasó de largo, inmediatamente Alexandra corrió hasta ella y la haló para que se sentara en el sillón, a pesar del forcejeo terminó sentada viendo a todos, se abrazó a sí misma.

-Lo siento- susurró.

-¿Lo siento?-comenzó a hablar su padre en un tono aparentemente tranquilo, podía notar un tono severo y molesto- ¡¿Dónde se supone que estuviste todo el día?! ¡Casi me da un infarto cuando he llegado y tu hermana me ha dicho que no estabas en casa! ¡Que creía que habías ido a mi oficina!

-¡Estaba en el parque cerca de acá! ¡Lo siento! ¡Necesitaba estar sola! ¡Perdí la noción del tiempo!

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre no atender el teléfono?!- esta vez, era Alexandra la que gritaba.

-¡Lo puse en silencio! ¡No quería hablar con nadie! ¡Necesitaba pensar en lo que sucedió! ¡Ustedes no lo entienden!- las lágrimas comenzaron a escapárseles; los ingleses habían olvidado la presencia de los demás- ¡Es a mí a quien casi mata! ¡Es por mi culpa que no está acá!

Se dio vuelta y corrió hasta su cuarto soltando sollozos, padre e hija suspiraron, Puck se aclaró la garganta un poco nervioso, sabía que no le agradaba para nada al señor White.

-Si me permite señor, quisiera subir a hablar con ella- el hombre lo miró dudoso.

-No creo que sea buena idea, Puck, Alecia en estos momentos necesita estar sola, lo mejor será que todos ustedes vayan a casa, gracias por ayudarnos a buscarla- era Alexandra la que hablaba, todos asintieron.

-Vale, pero me mantienes informado- pidió el chico, Alexandra le prometió hacerlo.

***

Habían pasado varios días desde la desaparición de Alecia, la chica evitaba a todos los del club glee lo más que podía, estaba estresada, se dedicaba a estudiar y a las prácticas de las cheerios, a pesar de estar en una gran depresión, llegaba a casa y se encerraba en su cuarto, a las horas de las comidas decía que ya lo había hecho y se dedicaba a ejercitarse. Todos estaban sumamente preocupados.

Un día que Alecia tenía práctica de Cheerios su hermana y Puck se quedaron para esperarla y hablar con ella de una buena vez, cuando la chica estaba a punto de tomar posición en la punta se desmayó, provocando la caída de todas sus compañeras.

Inmediatamente corrieron al campo, Sue gritaba molesta, al ver a Alecia desmayada pidió a unos jugadores para llevarla a enfermería, Puck llegó justo antes de que la cargaran, la tomó en brazos y corrió junto a Alexandra a la enfermería. En sus rostros se podía observar la preocupación.

Puck la recostó en la camilla, mientras Alexandra se dedicaba a llamar a su padre.

La enfermera revisó a Alecia, les hizo algunas preguntas y luego se retiró; Alexandra se sentó y apoyó sus codos en sus muslos, para luego esconder sus rostros en las palmas de sus manos. Puck se sentó junto a ella, sólo se dedicaron a esperar.

***

Había pasado media hora desde que estaban esperando a que Alecia despertara, al ver que la chica estaba más delgada que antes y no se encontraba muy hidratada su padre decidió llevarla al hospital para que le pasaran suero por vía intravenosa, Puck decidió acompañarlo, Alexandra dijo que luego se llegaría.

La castaña fue hasta la máquina dispensadora de dulces, estaba muriendo de hambre.

-Alex- alzó la vista y vio que era Quinn, frunció levemente el ceño, eran las cuatro de la tarde ¿Qué hacía ella allí?

-Hola Quinn- le dio una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Qué haces acá a esta hora? -preguntó confundida.

-Oh, espero a Finn, tengo una cita para ver cómo está la bebé- hizo un gesto hacia su vientre que estaba un poco abultado, Alexandra notó que tenía algunas facturas en la mano.

-Ah, bueno, espero que les vaya excelente- le sonrió sincera, sonrisa que Quinn correspondió sin dudarlo- Disculpa que me entrometa, pero ¿Saben cómo pagarán las consultas?- Alexandra no sabía por qué había preguntado tal cosa.

-Oh… pues…- comenzó a hablar algo incómoda, sintió que su voz se quebraba- No… no lo sé, pero necesito solucionar todo esto rápido, no quiero que le lleguen facturas a mis padres y descubran todo... y…y…- trató de seguir hablando, pero comenzó a llorar, Alexandra la abrazó sin dudarlo y Quinn escondió la cabeza en el cuello de la chica, la cual era unos cuantos centímetros más alta que ella.

-Quinn… yo puedo prestarte dinero si lo necesitas- habló luego de unos minutos, la rubia se separó algo nerviosa y negó ligeramente.

-No puedo aceptarlo Alex, Finn y yo estamos buscando trabajo, ahorro lo que mis padres me dan para comer acá y cuando voy a salir.

-En serio Quinn, no es ningún problema para mí ayudarte- insistió la otra viéndole.

-Muchas gracias Alex, pero no, no puedo- negó- debo irme ya, Finn debe haber acabado la práctica de fútbol- dijo y se dio media vuelta dejando a la chica sola.

Tenía que crear un plan para que Quinn aceptase el dinero.


	4. 4to Capítulo: Do you trust him?

Puck miraba a la chica que estaba tendida en la camilla del hospital, tenía una vía en su mano, la miraba con atención, estaba sumamente delgada y pálida; el señor White había salido a una reunión y Alexandra no había llegado. Suspiró y tomó su teléfono, se puso a hablar con sus amigos de Glee mientras esperaba pacientemente.

Al cabo de una media hora un quejido escapó de los labios de Alecia, Puck apartó la vista del teléfono, el cual dejó sobre su morral y se acercó a la chica, la cual abrió poco a poco sus ojos lentamente.

-¿D...dónde estoy?- fue lo primero que dijo.

-Estás en el hospital, te desmayaste en la práctica de las Cheerios- le explicó- te están pasando por vía medicamentos para hidratarte y nutrirte porque no has comido nada en los últimos días- Puck hablaba completamente serio, Alecia cerró los ojos.

-Lo siento...

-No digas nada, simplemente explícame ¿Por qué? No comprendo nada, ¿Por qué no comes? ¿Por qué me has estado evitando las últimas semanas?

-¡No puedo hacerlo!- gritó y un sollozo escapó de sus labios- ¡Tú no lo entiendes!

-¡Porque tú no me explicas! ¡Si lo hicieras tal vez lo entendería! - el chico estaba exasperado, tomó su teléfono y su morral- me iré porque no quiero pelear más, simplemente necesito estar solo, no hablaré contigo hasta que me expliques- sin más salió, Alecia comenzó a llorar desconsolada, lo necesitaba, pero no se sentía capaz de contarle a nadie por lo que pasaba.

-Alec...- alzó la vista cuando escuchó que la llamaban, miró sorprendida al dueño de la voz.

-Ryan...

***  
Alexandra caminaba en el hospital, había llegado hacia unos minutos, al llegar a la recepción preguntó por su hermana, agradeció a la mujer cuando ésta le respondió que Alecia se encontraba en la emergencia del lugar. Cuando se dio media vuelta para caminar hasta el lugar algo hizo que interrumpiera su paso:

-¡Alex!- alzó la vista y se encontró con Finn, el cual tomaba la mano de Quinn.

-¡Hola!- saludó con una sonrisa sencilla.

Finn se disculpó para ir a preguntar algo a recepción.

-Hola- Quinn le sonrió, pero luego frunció el ceño con confusión- ¿Qué haces acá?

-Oh, pues, Alecia está en emergencia- ante la cara de preocupación de la rubia aclaró luego de soltar un suspiro- se desmayó en la práctica de las Cheerios, al parecer no ha comido ni tomado agua con regularidad, la han traído para hidratarla por vía intravenosa- explicó haciendo una mueca.

-Oh, Dios, espero que se mejore- Alexandra le agradeció, se despidió de la chica, pidiéndole que la disculpara con Finn, pero que necesitaba ver cómo se encontraba su hermana.

-Consultorio 476- escuchó que la recepcionista respondía a Finn, cuando se dedicaba a caminar hacia la emergencia.

Puck caminaba hacia su casa, miles de preguntas rondaban por su mente, distrayéndolo del alrededor y ocasionando que chocara con algunas personas que se caminaban por la calle, teniendo que pronunciar un "Disculpe" de mala gana; sacándolo de su transe momentáneamente, para luego volver a sumirse en el mismo y concentrarse en las preguntas que destacaban: ¿Por qué Alecia dejó de alimentarse y beber agua? ¿Por qué no le explicaba? ¿Por qué actuaba de esa manera? ¿Habría hecho algo que provocase su enojo? ¿La perdería?

Negó fuertemente y luego suspiró, Alecia se había vuelto tan importante para él en tan poco tiempo, al punto que había cambiado, no totalmente, pero al menos el sexo no era en lo único que pensaba.

***

-Ryan…- susurró sorprendida la rubia de ojos grises.

-Hola- saludó el chico entrando al lugar, tomó asiento en la silla que había junto a la cama de Alecia.

-Hola- la voz de Alecia era rasposa.

-¿Por qué llorabas?- preguntó sin rodeos.

-Peleé con mí…- dudó unos momentos pero luego continuó- novio.

-¿Por qué?- Alecia suspiró.

-Hemos discutido porque no puedo decirle por qué no canto, por qué dejé de comer y beber agua- Ryan frunció el ceño.

-Bien, pero, ¿Por qué no le has dicho?

-No estoy lista- desvió la mirada.

Ryan soltó un suspiro, debía que admitir que tenía esperanzas de que Alecia no estuviese en alguna relación, dado que cuando él le pidió que fuese su novia ella se negó, diciéndole que no quería una relación a distancia, el chico había hablado en su madre para ver si se podía irse con su tía que, irónicamente, se mudaba al lugar, la cual aceptó encantada. Pero, si había algo que quisiese más que tener una relación con la rubia, era que ella fuese feliz, fuese con quien fuese.

-¿Confías en él?- Alecia asintió.

-Pero si se lo cuento a él, tendré que contárselo al grupo, y no quiero que me vean con lástima, Ryan- explicó.

-Pero puedes decírselo como cuando me lo dijiste a mí, me pediste que no te viese de esa forma, y nunca, jamás, lo he hecho- Ryan le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias.- la chica le sonrió- Ahora, ¿Qué haces acá? ¡No me dijiste nada!- dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Lo siento, quería darte una sorpresa- explicó, Alecia rodó los ojos y rió levemente- mi madre me mandó para ayudar a mi tía con su mudanza, no me preguntes por qué, porque yo tampoco tengo la menor idea- mintió, si bien su tía se mudaba a Ohio, su madre lo mandó porque el chico le había rogado día y noche que lo dejase acabar lo que le quedaba de instituto para que él y Alecia fuesen pareja- por lo que, ahora terminaré lo que me queda de instituto acá.

-Oh, genial- sonrió- ¿Dónde estudiarás?

-Donde ustedes, Alec- la chico rió suavemente- espero verte pronto, ya debo irme- suspiró y se levantó, para acerarse a la chica y besar su frente.

-Hasta pronto, Ryan- susurró la chica.

***  
Una nota calló del locker de Quinn, la chica la tomó y la leyó alzando una ceja:

**_"Sé la situación por la que pasas, traté de que aceptaras mi dinero a través de la oferta de Alexandra, pero no te preocupes, ya pagué la consultas pendientes y aboné para que no te preocuparas por las que quedan, sin mencionar lo del parto._**

**_Te quiere:_**

**_Tu admirador secreto"_**

Quinn se quedó en shok, casi por reflejo guardó la nota en su bolso, necesitaba averiguar quién era el admirador secreto, se iba a disponer a buscar a Alexandra para cuestionarla, pero el timbre sonó, anunciando que era hora de entrar a clases, suspiró. La enfrentaría a la siguiente hora, cuando le tocaba la clase del club Glee.

***

Alecia caminaba por los pasillos algo insegura, había pensado en si hacerlo o no, quería a Puck, no se atrevía a llamarlo amor aún, porque apenas llevaban dos meses y le parecía demasiado rápido para que lo fuese. Al llegar a la puerta volvió a dudar, pero luego de respirar profundamente y convencerse de que era lo mejor o no, luego de decidirse abrió provocando que el lugar quedase en silencio.

-Alec- habló su hermana confundida, Alecia ignoró el "¿Qué haces acá?" miró al señor Schuester para luego preguntar:

-¿Me permite la palabra?- su voz no era más que un simple susurro.

-Claro- el hombre la miró algo confundido, pero tomó asiento junto a Puck, que miraba a su novia expectante.

Alecia suspiró, dejando sus cosas sobre el piano, caminó para situarse frente a todos y paseó la mirada por cada uno de los rostros de los chicos que allí se encontraban, para luego comenzar a hablar:

-Primero que nada quiero disculpar con todos por mi comportamiento, por haber desaparecido, por dejar de comer y beber agua, o cualquier otra cosa que haya hecho en estas semanas- bajó la mirada un momento, para luego subirla y seguir- hace unos días, hablé con Ryan…- Alexandra miró a Alecia con confusión- es el mejor amigo de Alexandra, el cual vivía en Inglaterra, el caso es que él me hizo entender algo: si sé que ustedes son de mi confianza no tengo que preocuparme en si saben las razones por las que actué así, realmente nunca fue el hecho de que supieran o no- agregó- lo que realmente me preocupaba era que me mirasen con lástima, porque eso ocurrió luego de que pasó lo que pasó- negó rápidamente para sacar algunos malos recuerdos de su mente- ustedes saben que vivimos con mi padre- todos asintieron levemente, Alexandra cerró sus ojos esperando a escuchar lo que su hermana estaba a punto de decir- supongo que muchos imaginaron que nuestra madre estaba muerta, pero no es así.

Hizo una pequeña pausa, se acercó para tomar una silla, para luego colocarla frente a todos y sentarse.

-Cuando tenía 10 años y mi hermana 11, estábamos en una obra de teatro de la primaria a la que asistíamos, nos tocaba una obra musical, en una de esas a mi personaje le tocaba un solo en una de las canciones- respiró profundo antes de hablar- mi madre estaba a tras bambalinas, dado que nos ayudaba a cambiarnos y todo lo demás, cuando me tocó cantar todo iba bien al principio, pero cuando alcancé la nota más alta cerré mis ojos y luego sentí una presión en mi cuello, que impedía que pudiese respirar, al abrir mis ojos me aterré…- su voz le falló y las lágrimas comenzaron a salirse- mi madre me estaba estrangulando, todo se volvió un caos, había gritos, la gente trataba de separarme de mi madre, Alexandra gritaba, yo no reaccionaba, sentía que mis pulmones ardía- sollozó- me desmayé- susurró, todos estaban pendientes del relato, Alexandra por su parte había bajado la vista y se le salían algunas lágrimas- cuando mi madre me estranguló dijo varias cosas que me marcaron, que no era su hija, que era asquerosa, que era un error,- respiró profundo antes de continuar- al final le diagnosticaron esquizofrenia, el psicólogo me explicó que mi madre escuchaba voces en su cabeza, que le decían todas las cosas que me dijo, que esas voces le habían mandado a estrangularme, supongo que es la mejor manera de explicarle a una niña de diez años que su madre está loca y que por poco la mata- negó riendo sarcásticamente- luego de eso internamos a mi madre, pero no por eso todo mejoró, realmente fue lo contrario- se abrazó a si misma- la voz de mi madre sonaba en mi cabeza, diciéndome todo lo que ella me dijo, dejé de comer y beber agua, luego dejé de cantar- suspiró- terminé la primaria en casa y luego entré a la secundaria, me volví porrista, meses después nos mudamos acá, al principio me negué, no quería dejar mi hogar luego de que todo parecía tener un final feliz, pero ahora estoy acá- rió levemente- recuerdo que Alexandra y yo peleamos porque me puse a gritarle a mi padre porque no quería mudarme dado que al fin…- dudó- todo iba bien- se mordió el labio- cuando me escucharon cantar y peleé con ustedes, Alex y Noah, la voz de mi madre regresó a mi cabeza, ocasionando que volviese a caer en la depresión, cuando ocurrió lo del desmayo fue cuando hablé con Ryan, me hizo darme cuenta de que debía contárselo a ustedes de la manera que lo hice con él, pidiéndoles que no me mirasen con lástima, es el peor sentimiento que puede haber- suspiró- pero, además de eso, entendí que extrañaba cantar, que mi madre no podría hacerme daño de nuevo, que estaría bien, que está bien tener miedo, que quiera llorar, gritar, o simplemente esconderme un rato- suspiró levantándose- por eso escogí esta canción- rió levemente ante la sonrisa que se formó en los rostro de todos- además de eso, me uniré al club, si aún lo desean, claro está- hizo una seña y la música comenzó a sonar:

**Don't know, Don't know if I can do this on my own  
Why do you have to leave, me  
It seems, I'm losing something deep inside of me  
Hold on, onto me**

Now I see  
Now I see

Alexandra miraba a su hermana con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, nadie se percató que Ryan se había apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mientras miraba a la rubia cantar.

**Everybody hurts some days  
Its okay to be afraid  
Everybody hurts  
Everybody screams  
Everybody feels this way  
And its okay  
La di da di da  
Its okay**

It feels like nothing really matters anymore  
When you're gone  
I can't breathe  
And I know you never meant to make me feel this way  
This can't be happening on me

Puck bajó la mirada, se sintió arrepentido por cómo había sido con la chica durante los últimos días, alzó la vista y movió sus labios queriendo decir un "Lo siento" al cual Alecia sonrió, asiéndole entender que no estaba molesta.

**Now I see (now I see)  
Now I see**

Everybody hurts somedays  
Its okay to be afraid  
Everybody hurts

Everybody screams  
Everybody feels this way  
And its okay  
La da la da la  
Its okay  
La la la la la

So many questions so much on my mind  
So many answers I can't find  
I wish I could turn back the time  
I want to...

Everybody hurts some days (some days)  
Everybody hurts some days (some days)  
Everybody hurts some days (some days)  
Its okay to be afraid (afraid)

Everybody hurts somedays  
Its okay to be afraid  
Everybody hurts  
Everybody screams  
Everybody feels this way  
And its okay  
La da la da la  
Its okay  
La la la la la

Luego de eso todos se pararon para aplaudirle a la chica, la cual rió levemente, Puck se paró y la abrazó con fuerza, luego besó su frente, Alecia se colocó de puntillas y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

-Creo que es obvio que Alecia es la nueva integrante de New Directions- los chicos aplaudieron ante lo dicho por el señor Schuester.

-¡Ryan!- gritó Alexandra haciendo que todos volteasen a ver al chico, la inglesa de cabello castaño corrió al chico para abrazarle, Alecia se separó de Puck y fue hasta el inglés para darle un rápido abrazo.

Puck miró detalladamente al chico, un poco más bajo que el, de cabellera negra corta, ojos verdes, piel algo tostada, unos labios finos y una nariz pequeña, con un lunar en su mejilla izquierda.

-Chicos, él es Ryan Smith- explicó Alecia- como les dije él es el mejor amigo de Alexandra.

-Y casi fui novio de esta rubia- soltó el chico.

-¡¿Qué?!- el grito de Puck fue lo único que se escuchó en el lugar, provocando que todos se quedasen sorprendidos.

"Trágame tierra" pensó Alecia.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, espero poder actualizar nuevamente lo más pronto posible.

Si les gustan los Faberry pásense por mis otras historias, las cuales actualizaré lo más pronto posible.

La canción interpretada por Alecia es Everybody Hurts de Avril Lavigne.

**Alecia.**


	5. 5to Capítulo: Discussions

Silencio. Un silencio insoportablemente incómodo se había apoderado de la habitación luego del grito de Puck, el cual tenía su mirada fija en Alecia, la cual mordía su labio. Alexandra quería matar a golpes a Ryan en ese momento.

-¿Me vas a explicar?- habló el chico judío, probocando que Alecia se saliese de su transe.

-Yo...- Alecia balbuceó tratando se encontrar las palabras correctas.

-¿Sabes qué? Mejor no me expliques nada- el chico tomó su mochila y se dispuso a salir del aula. Todos miraban a Alecia.

-¿Él no sabía? - si las miradas matasen, Ryan ya estaría sepultado a 10 metros bajo tierra gracias a la mirada que le dedicaba Alexandra.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡¿Acaso no has visto su reacción?! -gritó Alecia- ¡Se lo pensaba contar todo el viernes! ¡Pero no! ¡Tenías que venir y aurruinar mi relación con él!- le dio una cachetada al chico y se dispuso en ir en busca de Puck.

Todos dejaron el aula mirando mal al chico inglés, el cual al verse solo sonrió malisiosamente.

././././.  
Alexandra caminaba hacia el auto que le esperaba, estaba escuchando música con sus audífonos, aislándose así de su alrededor. Sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, al darse vuelta se encontró con una Quinn de ceño fruncida. Se sacó los audífonos.

-Hola Quinn, ¿Ocurre algo?- habló confundida.

-¿Puedes explicarme qué es esta nota?- le entregó el papel, la chica lo leyó.

-Pues, por lo que parece tienes un admirador secreto que te está ayudando a pagar el embarazo- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y por lo visto, tú sabes quién es dicho admirador- la morena asintió- entonces, dime ¿Quién es?

-No puedo decirte- susurró con cautela.

-¡Alex!- se quejó la ex-porrista.

-Lo siento, pero lo prometí- la rubia rodó los ojos.

-Tendré que averiguarlis- susurró- ya veré cómo te sacaré la respuesta- prometió, pada luego darse media vuelta e irse.

Alexandra se le quedó viendo, para luego soltar un leve suspiro.

"Si supieses, Quinn Fabray" pensó, subiéndose al auto.

./././././.

-¡Noah!- gritó Alecia al llegar al campo de fútbol.

Puck tenía práctica, había pasado un día desde que todo sucedió. La rubia habìa ignorado todos los intentos de disculpa de Ryan. El chico la miró y soltó un bufido. Alecia caminó hacia él.

-¿Podemos hablar?- murmuró viéndole suplicante.

-En este momento no puedo- susurró, Alecia notó la molestia en su voz.

-Noah...- su voz se quebró.

-Hablaremos luego, ¿Si?

-¿Lo prometes?- Ante de que el chico pudiese responder el entrenado los interrumpió:

-¡Puckerman! - el chico regresó al entrenemiento son poder prometer nada.

-¡Alecia!- la chica levantó la vista del piso, para encontrarse a Quinn Fabray deteniendo su auto junto a ella.

La más pequeña había decidido irse caminando, luego de prometerle a su hermana que llegaría a casa las 18:00 horas más tardar. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar.

-¿Qué haces acá y por qué lloras?- Quinn alzó una ceja.

-Nada, sólo iba a casa- respondió, evitando la última pregunta.

-Oh, pues, te llevo- murmuró- además de que me queda de paso quería hablar contigo- admitió con un susurro. Al ver que Alecia dudaba, agregó: -prometo no decirle a nadie que estabas llorando.

Alecia suspiró y acepto, se subió al auto, se colocó el cinturó y Quinn retomó el camino.

-¿Qué querías preguntarme?- susurró la rubia menor al cabo de unos minutos.

-Pues, tu hermana hace unos días me ofreció dinero para ayudarme a pagar los gastos del embarazo. Obviamente me negué, ayer en mi locker encontré esta nota- le entregó el papel y Alecia lo leyó- quería saber si Puck te había dicho...

-¿Qué él es el padre de la bebé?- murmuró- Sí, me lo dijo el mismo día que Sue te sacó del equipo. Y quiero que quede claro, a pesar de que moría de ganas de ser la capitana, yo no tuve nada que ver, y Rachel tampoco- Quinn suspiró.

-Está bien, por cierto, lamento mi comportamiento al principio- murmuró, Alecia le sonrió para tranquilizarla- el caso es que quería saber si no sabes nada sobre esto- murmuró. Alecia pensó un momento y negó.

-No, a decir verdad no- negó, a la vez que Quinn estacionaba frente a casa de la rubia- si me entero de algo te informaré- prometió- te veré en el instituto.

./././././.

Alexandra estaba concentrada en la lectura del libro que tenía sobre su regazo. No se percartó de que Alecia estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta, mientras abrazaba una almohada. Cuando Alecia se aburrió lanzó la almohada, probocando que se le cayese el libro, a la vez que se sobresaltaba y dejaba escapar un gritico.

-¡Alecia Valentina!- se quejó mientras se incinaba y tomaba el libro.

-¿Qué pasa entre Quinn y tú?- preguntó caminando hacia la cama y sentándose en el borde.

-¿D...de qué hablas?- preguntó con los nervios a millón. Su hermana rodó los ojos.

-Vamos, Alex, he visto como la miras- se encogió de hombros- sé que le pagas elnembarazo- Alexandra abrió los ojos sorprendida- hablé con Quinn y ella me preguntó sobre el admirador- murmuró dolida- ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

-No lo sé, Al- susurrò dejando el libro a un lado, luego se recostó colocando su almohada sobre su cara

-Bueno, como soy la mejor hermana del mundo, te ayudaré a conquistar a Quinn.

-Primero, ellas es heterosexual, Alecia, y segindo, ¿No la odiabas?- la rubia rodó los ojos ofendida.

-Alex, Quinn es tan heterosexual como Brittany, y no la odio, estamos comenzando a llevarnos mejor. Al final de todos, soy la madrastra de su bebé- al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se tapó la boca, pidiéndole a Dios que su hermana no le hubiese escuchado.

-Quizás tengas razón, y quita esa cara, todos, menos Finn y Rachel, sabemos que la bebé es de Puck-Alecia le miró mal.

-Y si sabías, ¿Por qué no em dijiste?

-Mira, Mercedes escuchó a Puck, se lo contó a Kurt, que se lo contó a Santana, que le dijo a Brittany, que le dijo a Mike, que le dijo a Matt, que le dijo a Tina, que le dijo a Artie, que me dijo a mí, fui donde a Puck, y él me aseguró que tu estabas al tanto de la situación- se encogió de hombros.

-Como sea, caso es que te ayudaré- sonrió levemente.

-Gracias- correspondió la sonrisa- ¿Has hablado con él?- Alecia bajò la mirada y se mordió el labio.

-Traté de hacerlo, pero él estaba en práctica y bueno, - suspiró- estoy preocupada, Alex, se lo iba a contar el viernes- se le quebró la voz- no me habla desde ayer- Alexandra la abrazó, Alecia se dedicó a llorar en su hombro por un par de minutos.

-Alec- murmuró cuando su hermana dejó de llorar- ¿Te parece si vamos al centro comercial y comemos algo allá?

-¿Puede ser sushi?- Alexandra rodó los ojos, más aguantó hace algún comentario sarcástico.

-Está bien- Alecia le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, para luego abrazarla- Ya, párale, te pones empalagosa- Alexandra la empujó, logrando que Alecia soltase un carcajada.

Las hermanas se arreglaron y luego fueron al centro comercial en las motos que tenían, la de Alexandra era azul, mientras que la de Alecia era verde. Llegaron al cabo de unos minutos, estacionarion y luego entraron con un simple objetivo: ver tiendas.

Alexandra corrió a la primera de patinetas que compró, mientras que su hermanita fue a la librería.

La White mayor se concentró en ver los repuestos y las nuevas mercancías, estaba completamente concentrada hasta que escuchó que alguien la llamaba.

-¡Alex!- al alzar la vista se encontró con Quinn, la cual tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados. "Mierda" pensó la morena.

-Hola Quinn- le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Cómo estás? - preguntó la otra.

-Pues bien, supongo- hizo una pequeña mueca- ando algo preocupada por Alecia-admitió con un suspiro.

-¿Por qué?- Alexandra sonrió levemente al notar que la preocupación de Quinn era sincera.

-Alecia está aterrada por perder a Puck, no han hablado desde lo ocurrido con Ryan, se la ha pasado llorando y he notado que como menos que antes, me asusta que vuelva a recaer- suspiró.

-Dile que no se preocupe, Puck la quiere, lo sé, nunca nadie lo había visto de esa manera, tan colado por una chica- susurró, Alexandra le volvió a sonreír.

-Oye, Quinn ¿Tus padres se han enterado?- murmuró, Quinn se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada, dando a entender porque tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados.

-Hace unas horas- su voz se quebró, tengo mis cosas en mi auto, estoy buscando trabajo y viendo dónde podría quedarme- susurró llorosa, Alexandra le abrazó.

-Hey, yo sé dónde te quedarás- susurró- en mi casa, no aceptaré un no por respuesta- advirtió- además hay mucho espacio allí- Quinn la miraba a sorprendida.

-Alex...-al ver la mirada de la otra se dio cuenta de que no podría negarse- gracias, de verdad, no sé cómo llegaré a pagarte esto- la abrazó nuevamente.

-No es nada Quinn, a decir verdad.

./././././.

Alecia estaba sentanda en la librería mientras le leía a unos niños, la librería tenía una actividad especial ese día, más la persona que llevaría a cabo la lectura no pudo acudir. La chica no pensó dos veces eb ofrecerse. No se había dado cuenta de que Puck le estaba viendo, y que una de las niñas era la hermanita del chico, Sara. El chico estaba embobado, porque Alecia tenía una pequeña rubia en sus piernas. No se dio cuenta de que Alecia finalizó la lectura.

-Bueno niños, agradéscanle a Alecia por leernos el día de hoy- Alecia sonrió cuando los niños encoraron un "Gracias Alecia"

La chica se despidió de los niños, prometiendo que regresaría para leerles nuevamente. Tomo los libros que había escogido y caminó hasta la fila para pagarlos.

-Lees bien- murmuró alguien a sus espaldas, se dio vuelta y se encontró con el chico, ella se mordió el labio.

-Noah- susurró con voz quebrada.

-Hey- tomó su barbilla con cuidado, para hacer que le mirase a los ojos- lo siento, es que estaba, y estoy, muy celoso. No debí comportarme así contigo. Eso es algo del pasado y ahora tú estás conmigo- besó su frente, para luego abrazarla con fuerza, acto que la chica imitó.

Una vocesita los sacó de esa burburja romántica que había creado. Alecia sonrió con ternura a la niña, aunque no sabía quién era, Puck se inclinó y tomó a la pequeña en brazos.

-Hola- saludó la niña.

-Hola, princesa- sonrió Alecia.

-Alec, ella es mi hermanita, Sara, Sa, ella es Alecia, mi novia- Alecia lo miró sonriendo.

-Eres linda- sonrió la niña- ¿Te gustaría venir a casa a jugar con muñecas?- Alecia rió un poco.

-Me encantaría Sara, aunque hoy no puedo, ¿Qué dices si lo hacemos el viernes?- ofreció con una sonrisa

-¡Si!- habló la más pequeña con entusiamos.

Luego de pagar la pareja salió del lugar, dirigiéndose a la feria de comida.

./././././.

Últimamente las cosas estaban extrañas con Alexandra, llevaba tres semanas viviendo con los White. Suspiró mientras caminaba al club Glee, repasó las dos cosas que más le extrañaron en cuento al comportamiento de la morena.

Primero, esta se ponía nerviosa, más de lo normal cuando ella estaba cerca.

Segundo, el día que se resbaló practicando una de las coreografías, comprendió la reacción de Finn y Puck, más se extrañó al ver que Alexandra actuó igual que los otros dos.

Entró al salón del coro y se sentó junto a Alecia, quien estaba junto a Puck, comenzó a hablar con la rubia, el chico se acercó a Alexandra para preguntarle algo.  
Finn entró corriendo, se notaba la molestia en su rostro, sin dudarlo se lanzó hacia Puck, tumbándolo al piso mientras le daba un puñetazo, así inició su pelea, Quinn se quedó en shock, miemtras que en su cabeza rondaba lo peor.

Alecia regresó con el seños Schuester, quien se ocupó de separar a ambos chicos.

-¡Dime la verdad! ¿Es de Puck?- su tono de voz hizo temblar a la embarazada.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?- preguntó ella con voz quebrada.

-Obviamente fue Rachel- dijo Kurt. Todos voltearon a ver mal a Rachel.

-¡Yo no fui!- se defendió.

-Si, fue Rachel, pero quiero escucharlo de ti.

-E... es cierto- se le quebró la voz- es de Puck.

Cuando Finn salió del lugar a Quinn se le empezaron a escapar sollozos, Alecia se acercó y le abrazó, Puck y Alexandra hicieron los mismos, los demás lo dejaron solos.

Luego de un rato sólo quedaban Alexandra y Quinn, la chica no había parado de llorar en ningún momento.

-Tengo miedo, no sé que haré- habló histérica, luego miró a la chica a los ojos, que por impulso juntó sus labios con los de la rubia, dejándolas a ambas en shock.

Al reaccionar Quinn se levantó y salió corriendo, estaba confundida y asustada, sobretodo porque el beso le había gustado.


End file.
